Ben 10 the Hedgehog
A element mixture of the Ben 10 series and Sonic the Hedgehog Movie Maker videos. Characters Protagonists Main *'Benjamin Kirby "Ben" Tennyson the Hedgehog' – The main protagonist. He has a very similar personality to 10-year-old human Ben. He is the grandson of Mobian hero, Sonic the Haedgehog. He is the bearer of the Alienmatrix (this universe's Omnitrix). *'Shadow the Hedgehog' - Ben's constant target of his anger. Was created by Professor Gerald Robotnik 50 years ago to be the ultimate life form. *'Sonic Tennnyson the Hedgehog' - the fastest thing alive who defeated Dr. Ivo Robotnik when he was 17. Having enough of Amy's annoying crush on her, Sonic accepted marriage. The 2 then had a son who got married and eventually spawning Ben into the world. *'Silver the Hedgehog' - a hedgehog from the year 2306. His kind evolved telekinesis. *'Knuckles the Echidna' - the protector of the Master Emerald. He is also the last Mobian echidna. *'Vector the Crocodile' - leader of his own detective group, Chaotix. *'Charmy Bee' - the youngest of the Chaotix. *'Espio the Chameleon' - a calm Ninjutsu user who is also a member of, Chaotix. One-time *'Tusk Blizzard' *'Big the Cat' *'Miles "Tails" Prower' - Sonic' s best friend. *'Amy Rose' - Sonic' s wife. *'Azmuth' - the Galilearilla inventor of the X-Matrix. Freedom Fighters *'Magister Albright' - a Pyrolong showoff. *'Magister Longfang' - a well respected Gomphoaccinonyx. *'Magister Frill' - a dumb Vaxaceratopsian. Antagonists Black Arms *'Black Doom' - leader of the Black Arms who was thought to be destroyed along with the Black Comet. *'Black Soldiers' - Black Doom' s foot soldiers. *'Black Drones' *'Dr. Animal' - a mad fox scientist. *'Animal's Spinosaurus' - Animal's most powerful animal, also the only one who isn't a mutant. *'Mutant Salamander' *'Mutant Goshawk' *'Mutant Rat' *'Mutant Crab' *'Clawgor' Other *'Richard Carterson' - a head hedgehog poacher. *'Mancer' *'Oneone' Sentient Species *''Negrohomo sapiens'' (Black Arms) *''Polyanimaliahomo sapiens'' (Mobian) *''Pyrolongohomo sapiens'' (Pyrolong) *''Gomphoaccinonyx torvosapiens'' (Gomphoaccinonyx) *''Mammothomimus sapiens'' (Mammothomimus) *''Mesothelaecynohomo sapiens'' (Mesothelaecyon) *''Vaxatriceratopsohomo sapiens'' (Vaxaceratopsian) *''Vepsulahomo sapiens'' (Vepsulasapien) *''Carcharodontohomo sapiens'' (Carcharodontosapien) *''Florahomo sapiens morphosus'' (Florasapien) *''Cingulatahomo sapiens drillocheirus'' (Cingulatadrilloid) *''Velcoiraptorohomo sapiens'' (Velociraptorian) *''Piranhahomo sapiens'' (Pirahnasapien) *''Gomphohomo sapiens'' (Batteroid) *''Kinecihomo sapiens'' (Kinecinite) *''Galileagorilla sapiens'' (Galilearilla) *''Pinacoanimaliahomo sapiens'' (Armoranimal Tortugan) *''Appoplexiamustelahomo sapiens'' (Appoplexiamustelan) *''Necroanimalias sapiens'' (Necrosapien) *''Canihomo sapiens'' (Canisapien) *''Tutankhamunhomo sapiens'' (Tutankhamunsapien) *''Gimlinomechahomo sapiens'' (Gimlinoborg) *''Voracioustritorushomo sapiens'' (Voracioustritourus) *''Polyoorganifelishomo sapiens'' (Polyoorganifelis) X-Matrix DNA Samples Default *'Dragonaut' *'Wildcat' *'Mammonster' *'Wolfspider' *'Titanoceratops' *'Zworm' *'Krahs' *'Geometree' *'Armordrillo' *'Gravisquatch' Unlocked *'Cannonshell' *'Ferrout' Episodes {|="wikitable" |- |"And Then, There Were 10" |June 10, 2010 (date of the events of episode) |align="center"|1 |align="center"|1 |Barraki670 |- |colspan="6"|While being persued by the Black Arms, the pod containing the X-Matrix's only cargo winds up on the left wrist of Ben Tennyson the Hedgehog. |- |"Wasington B.C." |June 11, 2010 (date of the events of episode) |align="center"|1 |align="center"|2 |Barraki670 |- |colspan="6"|The gang goes to Washington D.C. where a mad fox scientist tries to win a reward with mutant animals. |- |"The Leviathan" |June 12, 2010 (date of the events of episode) |align="center"|1 |align="center"|3 |Barraki670 |- |colspan="6"|A Leviathan's eggs are poached by a fake enviornment safety group. |- |"Magic Isn't Real" |June 13, 2010 (date of the events of episode) |align="center"|1 |align="center"|4 |Barraki670 |- |colspan="6"|A Kinesenite criminal arives on Earth who seeks ultimate power. |- |"Tourist Trap" |June 14, 2010 (date of the events of episode) |align="center"|1 |align="center"|5 |Barraki670 |- |colspan="6"|Ben accidentally releases a whole group of Batteroid from a large rubber ball. |- |"Ben 100" |June 15, 2010 & 2030 (date of the events of episode) |align="center"|1 |align="center"|6 |Barraki670 |- |colspan="6"|Ben and Shadow end up 20 years in the future. |- |"Ben -10" |June 16, 2010 & 70,002,010 B.C. (date of the events of episode) |align="center"|1 |align="center"|7 |Barraki670 |- |colspan="6"|The gang accidentally get themselves exactly 70,000,000 years ago in Montana. |- |"Zoo Freak-Out" |June 17, 2010 (date of the events of episode) |align="center"|1 |align="center"|8 |Barraki670 |- |colspan="6"|The X- Matrix malfunctions and activates "Life-Form Lock" setting with Ben as Wildcat. Big then mistakes him for the last Smilodon and donates him to a zoo. |- |"Hunted" |June 18, 2010 (date of the events of episode) |align="center"|1 |align="center"|9 |Barraki670 |- |colspan="6"|Black Doom hires 3 bounty hunters to retrieve the X- Matrix from Ben. |- |"Secrets" |June 25, 2010 (date of events of the episode) |align="center"|1 |align="center"|10 |Barraki670 |- |colspan="6"|Black Doom deciedes to retrieve the X-Matrix himself. This Sonic to expose his past as a Freedom Fighter. |- |"The Big Tick" |June 26, 2010 (date of events of the episode) |align="center"|2 |align="center"|1 |Barrraki670 |- |colspan="6"|An alien insect lands on Mobius draining its nutrience until its destruction. Ben has to stop him with a new, seemingly useless new alien form. |- |"Midnight Madness" |June 27, 2010 (date of events of the episode) |align="center"|2 |align="center"|2 |Barraki670 |- |colspan="6"|A greedy hypnotist hypnotises Ben. |- |"They Lurk Below" |June 28, 2010 (date of the events of episode) |align="center"|2 |align="center"|3 |Barraki670 |- |colspan="6"|Alien squids attack an underwater resort in the Bermuda Triangle. |- |"Frighten Them 'Till They Drop!" |June 29, 2010 (date of the events of episode) |align="center"|2 |align="center"|4 |Barraki670 |- |colspan="6"|An alien ghost invades Earth. |- |"Kevin 11" |June 30, 2010 (date of events of the episode) |align="center"|2 |align="center"|5 |Barraki670 |- |colspan="6"|Ben is framed for various crimes because of a money-obsessed boy. He even can turn into various aliens like Ben! |- |"Camp Fear" |align="center"|2 |align="center"|6 |Barraki670 |- |colspan="6"|Alien mushrooms take over a campsite. Plus, NEW ALIEN! |- |"Dragon Related Problems" |June 31, 2010 (date of events of the episode) |align="center"|2 |align="center"|7 |Barraki670 |- |colspan="6"|"Water Dragon"s attack New York. |- |"Back For Bounty" |July 1, 2010 (date of events of the episode) |align="center"|2 |align="center"|8 |Barraki670 |- |colspan="6"|2 words: CLAWGOR'S BACK!!! |- |"Revenge of Dr. Eggman" |July 2, 2010 (date of events of the episode) |align="center"|2 |align="center"|9 |Barraki670 |- |colspan="6"|After years of being imprison after his defeat, Dr. Eggman is released from prison.